WWE New Moon
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from WWE Twilight. New moon continues to follow Stephanie and Hunter, a vampire in love with a mortal. Please note I do take creative licensing and it may not follow the book... exactly.
1. Chapter 1

New Moon

Chapter 1- The birthday surprise.

Stephanie knew it was coming, but she didn't want it to happen. Her birthday was fast approaching and she was going to be another year old. However, Hunter would always remain as he is, along with his family. It was just a few months ago before Stephanie learned the truth about him and his immortal family, not to mention where she was nearly turned into a vampire herself. But she wished that the day it occurred, it would have turned out differently. Had she endured the pain, had she endured the suffering and burning through out her body. She would be with Hunter forever. But he wasn't going to let it happen. She saw how strong he truly was as he demonstrated his self-control drawing out the vampire venom from Stephanie. Her blood mixed into it, no doubt rallied his senses to feed off of her blood. But he didn't let his instincts take control.

Since then, Stephanie knew what she wanted. No matter how much the pain was, or how it spread. She was going to be a vampire.

On the night of her birthday, she looked out the window and saw Hunter standing, waiting for her to come down. Apparently he said there was a surprise awaiting her at the house. Stephanie hated surprises.

She took her time as she kept thinking over the reoccurring dream in her mind. No matter how hard she tried to think of her and Hunter, together forever. She dreamt herself as an old woman. Hunter was at her side and wishing her yet another happy birthday. Her youth and beauty vanished as she found herself sitting in a rocking chair. It had become more of a nightmare than anything else. She didn't dare tell Hunter, for she knew he would just laugh aloud and say. "That's how it's suppose to be"

Not if she could help it!

Stephanie ventured down stairs and said by to her father Steve. Recently he had tried to become a better father, and learning how to cook. Yet with what occurred the last time, the incident between Hunter and her. Left his rather miffed from the experience, he never did fully trust Hunter again. That feeling only grew among his friends who felt the same way.

She was soon out the door and approaching Hunter who smiled to her. "Took you long enough"

"Coming from the man that lives forever," she snapped back.

Once more, a coy grin came over Hunter as he snickered to her comment. Stephanie was mire inches away from him when she announced it was her birthday, and she had a request. "As long as it doesn't involve any sort of neck biting," he stated.

Stephanie fell silent. "Well, if you won't give me what I want, than can I at least have a kiss?"

Hunter obliged and gave her a passionate kiss. Soon after, he got Stephanie into the car and announced they had to get moving.

"The family is waiting for you back home. You know how cranky Kane gets when he has to wait," he announced.

Stephanie gave a nervous smile as she recalled he last time it occurred. It was during exams, Kane had breezed through the exam in ten minutes. He had to wait at least an hour. In that time he had gone through his answers at least six time, all the while he glared at the teacher that did their rounds. He kept asking if he could go yet, in which the answer was the same. More annoyed than before he decides to make a ruckus until he gets kicked out of the class! Yet it was a good thing they kicked him out. Hunter said Kane would have gone through great lengths to get the hell out of the room when he was board out of his tree. "Just because he's a vampire like I am, doesn't mean he is willing to wait forever" he happened to have brought up another incident where Kane set a fire in the school just to get out of his last exam. It wasn't pretty by any means and forced the tests to be postponed.

Stephanie kept that in minds. Never make Kane wait.

They soon arrived at the house, what Stephanie didn't realize was that her car was there! "Wait… How…." Before she could even ask how her car got there, she saw Batista already out. He smiled and waved at her as he went into the vehicle and began to tear stuff out. "What is he doing to my car!?" she demanded.

"It's a surprise!" Hunter replied. "Come on, let's go in for cake!"


	2. Chapter 2 The cut

Chapter 2- the cut…

Hunter however couldn't help but smile as he and Dave made a fool proof plan to get the car from Stephanie's house. Just as they left, Dave came to the door wearing an oiled up mechanic uniform. He knocked on the door and explained to Stephanie's dad that he was here to take her car after she reported transmission problems. "She didn't tell me about no problems!" Steve protested.

"Well it just happened last time she drove it, we hear it's her birthday. So this is all free. If you don't mind, we'll take it down to the shop and call her when it's ready"

Steve wasn't the least bit convinced. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Mac. Yet, most people call me Mr. Lube"

"Something tells me I don't want to know how you got that nick name" Steve muttered. Yet he didn't know Dave Batista has been to Canada, and it's the name of an auto repair shop. But none the less, without thinking much of it. Steve handed over the keys as Dave hooked it up to his hummer and drove off. He took the short cut and got it home before Stephanie arrived. He's been working on the car ever since.

Brought back to here and now. Hunter smiled as Stephanie was welcomed into the house, not before she peered into her car as Dave was quick at work with Maria. She didn't realize how technically sound Maria was when it came to cars. When Stephanie looked in, she jumped when Maria appeared out of the shadow. "HI STEPHANIE!" she said her happy overtone.

"Oh God! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Dave here needed help putting in your birthday gift"

"I told you, I know how to do it myself!"

"Then why did you hook it up to the horn?"

The two began to bicker back and forth until Kane came out after looking over the instructions. Neither Dave nor Maria gave in to one another's suggestions as to how to hook up the new stereo in the car. Stephanie walked past Kane who only rolled his eyes at them both. "Thank God, I am not really related to any one of them" he muttered as he placed the booklet beside himself.

"Kane, don't you have something to say to Steph?" asked Hunter.

He looked to Stephanie who blushed. A snicker came over Kane. "If I didn't know any better, you're looking to get bitten."

"Kane…" Hunter hissed through his teeth.

"I never asked to come to this!" he snapped back. Just then the horn began to wail in the car, leaving Kane not other choice but to get the two out and finish the job himself. "Oh, happy birthday" he stated as sarcastically as he could before walking away.

Stephanie knew he didn't like her, not after he was put on protection duty. Hunter was quick to usher her into the house where Maryse, Michelle and The Deadman were waiting for her. They had cleaned up the place and made it more welcoming for Stephanie as a cake was revealed on the table. "You do realize I couldn't eat all of that myself" she announced.

"Well aware princess" announced Mark. "That's why the top part is cake, the rest is foam"

Stephanie waited for the others to come inside as Dave and Maria still didn't seem to get along. Kane however just announced. "Next time, read the goddamn instructions!" he yelled. The room came to a pause as all eyes came on the screaming Kane. "Uh… well… cake anyone?" he said aloud, trying to break the awkward silence.

He slid into the back of the room as he watched from a distance as Stephanie was given her first gift. She smiled and announced she didn't ask for anything yet Batista insisted. "I heard you talk to Hunter a while ago, I know what you want!" he said with a grin. "Open it, it's from Maryse and I."

Stephanie smiled as she opened her gift, inside was a pair of earrings that she had spotted at the mall. Maryse announced that she heard Stephanie state, "They sparkle like Hunter!" for her reason of loving them. What they didn't tell her though was that they were real diamonds. The next gift came from Maria and Kane. Stephanie was rather excited as she tore open the paper, when it happened.

She hissed slightly as she looked to her finger, it caught on the plastic covering, cutting her. "Ow… paper cut," she whispered as the blood flowed.

It all happened light a lighting strike. Kane eyes grew dark as his lips curled. He looked about ready to rush Stephanie when Hunter got in front of him and threw him back against the wall. It wasn't enough.

Kane came at her again, this time his fangs bared as he howled aloud at her, claiming 'Just one taste! ONE TASTE' It took Hunter and Batista to hold him back as Maria was quick to step in. It was one hard shot across his face, a slap heard around the world as were. Kane was knocked to the ground, he breathed deeply as he inhaled the air. He couldn't resist the urge.

"Get her out!" ordered Mark.

Hunter was quick to get Stephanie out of the house as Kane was still heard screaming aloud for just a taste. Stephanie went white in the face as she turned to Hunter. She paused when she noticed Hunter's look. He wasn't looking at her… but her cut finger. "Hunter…" Stephanie called. He snapped out of his trance, he looked Stephanie in the eyes and decided that he was going to send her home for the night. The night was horrible.

What was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Has turned into disaster. "Perhaps you shouldn't be around us for a while" Hunter announced.

Stephanie was stunned to the suggestions, decided it was for the best as she looked back to the window. Mr. McCallaway kept staring at them through the window. He was worried. Yet for whom?


	3. Chapter 3 The decision

Chapter 3- The decision

It was weeks later before Stephanie saw Hunter again. She was worried for a while and felt more alone than ever before since he had separated from her. Yet when she saw him again, he asked of her to meet him in the woods when she first learned of his nature. For a moment, her heart fluttered with the thought that he was going to do it. She was going to be turned into a vampire!

Stephanie wasted no time as she rushed out the doors, calling to her dad saying that she will be out for a while and will return later. He could hardly get out a word as the door slammed closed. Stephanie got into her car and was in a rush to meet Hunter, it was in the forest, a small distance from town. The thought continued to buzz through her mind as she arrived in no time. She saw the hummer. He was here.

Quickly she got out of the car and went to look for him. "Hunter? Hunter!" she called. There was silence, but she knew he was there. Breathing deep and calmly she waited for him to appear. The sound of the wind made her turn and come face to face with the man she loved. She was ready to rush into his arms when Hunter stopped her. "Stephanie, don't" he warned.

Instantly she paused, her smile vanished as she realized, he wasn't going to turn her. "What's wrong? Was it something I said? Or did?" She was nearly to the point of tears when Hunter tried to calm her down.

"It's not for what you did, it's for what happened," he explained. The incident with Kane made him realize how dangerous it was for her to be around him and the family, it wasn't long before he understood his family's worry. "They aren't worried for me, but for you. I love you enough to know what's right, what's the best thing for you. Stephanie, I'm leaving with my family. They have already packed everything and moved out. I am going to follow them. Stephanie, it's over between us"

She felt as if her heart froze in her chest, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No… no Hunter, please, it's can't be!" she cried aloud. She rushed to him and locked her arms around him. "You can't leave me! Not after all what we've been through, not after what's happened. Please, Hunter. Turn me into a vampire!" she begged. "I won't have to worry about this, you wouldn't have to worry about me! Please Hunter, please!" she cried.

She found his arms were wrapping around her, she felt his warmth and knew he still had feeling for her, there was no doubt about that. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and told her. "Don't make this harder than it already is for me, you have your whole life ahead of you… Also, mortals can forget things so easily…" she felt his embrace loosen, she let go for but a second. The moment she did, Hunter was gone. Just like that.

Her heart ached for him as Stephanie cried to herself lowly, how could he leave her? Why didn't he just turn her into a vampire? She knew there were so many things that could be done, rather than him just leaving outright. But, no, he rather leave than to try and find another way. Stephanie had never felt so alone before, the forest even seemed creepy to her now without Hunter.

She decided to head back to her car, and go home. Her spine shuttered to the though that someone was watching her, and it wasn't Hunter…


	4. Chapter 4 the nightmares

Chapter 4- The nightmares and the new beginning.

The days passed, to Stephanie it felt like years had. As of late, she would hear Hunter's voice in her ears. "Forget" it would echo, and yet she couldn't bring herself to forget him. But the night terrors are getting worst. She would dream about running through the woods, trying to find him, calling out for her. Yet she couldn't get out of the forest, she couldn't see Hunter anywhere. As of late, she would wake screaming. Her dad rushed into the room with a panicked look on his face. "What's wrong!?" he demanded as he rushed to the window and searched for anyone possibly spying on his daughter. "You always leave the window open?"

Stephanie nodded as she cleared the sweat from her brow. "I don't know why I can't stop screaming." She explained.

Steve was hoping that would quickly stop soon. As the days continued to go on, Stephanie began to forget of Hunter and his family. First it was Mr. and Mrs. McCallaway that vanished from her mind, then Batista, Maria, Maryse and Kane. Hunter was slowly starting to fade. But she refused to forget. Stephanie found herself more alone than ever before until she got a visit.

One of her father's friends, Bret Hart had come to the house, and he wasn't alone. Along with him came Chris Jericho who noticed how depressed Stephanie look. The two went to the front porch as Chris sighed aloud. "Something tells me you lost more than a goldfish"

Stephanie smiled for the first time in nearly two weeks, she giggled to Chris as she told him that she just hasn't been feeling the same. He understood completely and offered her a chance to feel better. "Some of the guys and I are going to hike the trails, if you're interested in joining us, I am sure we can bring you along" he said.

She nearly refused the offer, yet two weeks without Hunter, Stephanie couldn't help but feel he was never coming back, with the nod of her head, she agreed to go with him and his friends on the trails. Jericho smiled victoriously and explained she better wear some good hiking boots. "We're taking the hidden trails, not everyone can walk those bad boys!" he warned.

The smile came over Stephanie once again as she went inside and announced to her father that she was going out to get hiking boots.

"What for?" he demanded.

"I am going to go with Chris and his friends soon, and I need to be prepared!" she called back.

Bret was smiling almost a victorious grin as he saw Stephanie instantly cheer up. He convinced Steve to let her go and get the boots. "If she is going with those boys, she needs all the help he can get. Not to mention my niece that goes with them. She can hold her own!"

Steve waved her off and warned her she is to only be getting boots. "I don't want you coming home with bags of crap and mini dogs"

Stephanie rushed back out the door where Chris was looking over her car, he took notice of the sound system in the dashboard. "Whoa, sweet system! Where did you get there?" he asked.

In all honesty, the thought completely left her mind. "I got it for my birthday, but I forgot who gave it to me, let alone installing it. Chris however offered to use his car. The two went to the mall. Chris helped her pick out a pair of boots and were soon on their way back home.

"So, do you know what happened to the McCallaways?" Chris questioned out of the blue.

Stephanie fell silent to him, saying she didn't know. After all, the last time Chris had locked eyes in Hunter, the two looked about ready to come to blows. Not to mention the one-day Hunter snuck up on her, he left like a bat out of hell just as Droz came into the driveway with Jericho from a few months ago. Yet still, the more she tried to remember Hunter, the more she began to forget about him….


	5. Chapter 5 Hunter’s backlash

Chapter 5- Hunter's backlash.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe

"LET ME AT HIM! HE RUINED MY LIFE!" Hunter screamed as he tried to fight his way out of the grasp of Batista and Mr. McCallaway. Ever since they moved to Europe, Hunter had wanted to get his hands on Kane, if Kane didn't snap, they would still be in the states and Hunter would still be with Stephanie.

Kane however stood tall before Hunter and begged Batista and their immortal father to let him go. "I can take him. Come on, let him go!" he pleaded.

"I don't want anyone killing one another!" Mr. McCallaway snapped back. "Kane, calm him down, now!" he ordered.

Kane sighed as he waved his hand in front of Hunter, calm came over him, yet the bitterness remained. "This isn't over" Hunter whispered as he stormed up the stairs.

Batista sighed aloud as he looked between Kane and the Deadman. Kane however only sneered as he sat down and gave a sigh. "I probably saved him in the long run" he announced aloud. "I mean how often does a vampire fall in love with a mortal girl?"

"Not often, and it doesn't end very well for either of them" Batista explained. "I'm sure you have seen that a lot huh pops?"

Batista was glared at by the Deadman who insisted that he be called 'deadman' rather than Pops any day. "Kane's right though. As much as I liked the girl he was with, I saw the look in his eyes when he ushered her out of the house. He was staring at her blood, it takes a strong will to ignore the hunger. Hunter was strong, but he didn't know for how much longer. "Hunger can get the best of all of us, as it did you Kane…."

No words came from the Big Red Monster, yet he nodded in agreement. "Doesn't help when I am much like Orton, a tracker" he said aloud. "How long are we going to stay here?"

This came as an odd surprise to both Batista and the Deadman. Kane wanted to go back to the states. "I think we'll be here until Stephanie forgets about us. It's the only thing we can do. It's the best thing we can do"

"Amen to that, well, might as well get a look around this place. I haven't been to Italy in ages" announced Batista.

Kane however stayed behind as he sat in thought. He still remembered Maria's vision from a while back and knew it was to come to pass. But not at the hands of Randy from a few months back. It was something more. This feeling always made him close to Maria since she knew Kane understood her more than all the others. He believed in her visions and knew that although it's not carved in stone, it will occur, one way or another.

It wasn't long until the spunky red head came bouncing into the room and sat next to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I think this was a good thing. I like Stephanie, don't get me wrong. But I think we put her in danger more by being around her than not being with her in the first place"

Kane gave a half smile to Maria. "Yeah, but then what the hell do I feel lousy about it? I never liked her. I don't like mortals as it is… yet…" he paused.

"Yet what Kane?"

"The day you said she was going to become a vampire, I began to see her more like a sister than a mortal. Since I knew it was coming, granted, I am not a family man. But… when it comes to my family…. It feels different"

"Then why did you try and attack her?"

Kane chuckled. "Old habits die hard" there was a snicker on his face as he looked to Maria and then up the stairs. "I think this is more of a test than anything. Stephanie manages to forget Hunter. She wasn't really in love with him. But if she can remember by the time we go back. Perhaps, they are meant to be"

"You're more confusing than usual Kane" Maria announced.

"I know," he said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6 the thrill seeker Stephanie

Chapter 6- the thrill seeker Stephanie.

She was fearless, or at least she felt herself become fearless. Stephanie found herself willing to try anything at least once, but her hidden motive made her feel close to Hunter than ever before. It all occurred on the day she went hiking with Chris and his friends. She began to hear Hunter's voice in her head when she felt the adrenaline rushing through her body. She knew he still loved her, and she felt it. Soon she began to crave more and more of this action, just so she could hear Hunter once more.

Motorcycle rides, rock climbing, jumping into the lake from a cliff side. All of it bright his voice to her, all of it made her remember Hunter more than ever before. Even though the memory of his family had long since faded from her mind, she would go to the house and tried to recall all it's occupants. Yet found none would reveal in her fogged memory, only Hunter could be seen. His face, the long blond hair that flowed past his shoulders, but it was his eyes that were the most vivid.

Although Stephanie remembered Hunter very well, she couldn't help but feel a connection towards Chris. He had been there for her since Hunter and his family left, he comfort her when she needed him and as been to her side when she called for his help. Something Hunter hasn't done in months.

Stephanie began to plot the week out when she heard her father down stairs. "Another one!?" he shouted aloud. "I don't know if it's black bears anymore, I have heard reports of wolves you know"

Curious, she went to the top of the stairs and listened, people have been found dead in the woods as of late, mulled to death. She tried to figure out what it could be or perhaps who. Since Hunter and the family left, she didn't think it could be vampires. Yet a part of her began to think, it was possible. The thought however quickly vanished from her mind as she began to think of Chris.

"Black bears" she muttered, but it brought her back to the memory of a few days ago. It was Edge and Christian, they spoke of the deaths and instantly dismissed the thought.

"It cannot be black bears, they are too busy eating, and if a bear was responsible, there would be nothing left!" Edge announced.

"What about wolves?" she asked aloud.

The men fell dead silent, but the awkward quite was broke by Santino. He laughed aloud and playfully shoved Stephanie in the arm. "You crazy girl!" he announced. "But no wolves… would leave anything… like a bear… they are very cunning!"

"You're making no sense!" Stephanie snapped back at him.

"Try having a dinner conversation with him" stated Christian with a grin as he high fived Edge.

Snapping back into reality, Stephanie began to wonder what was going on in the town. Wondering what the quiet little town was coming to.


	7. Chapter 7 The stalkers

Chapter 7– The stalkers

After another hiking trip with Chris, Edge, Christian and Santino, Stephanie felt more at ease with herself. The hiking trip made her feel close to Chris, as his friends noticed the sparks.

"You see, we can do much better stuff than that other guy, what's his face" Edge announced to Stephanie. "Look at this view!" She looked out over the town and could see everything. Chris came up beside her and smiled.

"I like the view I got now" he said with a grin.

Stephanie blushed, as did Chris, it came out cheesier than he thought it would, but it made her smile.

On the way down, Chris offered to take Stephanie out to dinner sometime. Perhaps even go on another hiking trip. She agreed to do it and asked if tomorrow was good. Chris smiled and promised to call her later on that night to confirm their plans.

Well when night fell, she got a call, but it wasn't from Chris. Edge called on his behalf and explained that Chris had suddenly fallen ill and won't make it tomorrow. Stephanie was rather heart broken, yet understood. She kept in touch with Chris all week, calling day in and day out to see how he was doing. Yet she always got Edge, and as of late, Chris' uncle Bret. "Give him a week" Uncle Bret stated. "He should be fine then"

There was a tone to Bret that Stephanie didn't trust, it was similar to the one Hunter used on her when they first met, trying to keep her away from learning the truth about his nature. It was strange. Chris was hiding something, but what?

She kept in contact, trying to call Chris when he wasn't well. But it was all the same excuse as before. Frustrated, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Stephanie got dressed two weeks later and decided she was going to see Chris herself.

Stephanie drove to Chris' house, she had to park from a distance since their family enjoyed the great outdoors. She was half way to the house when those familiars chill when down her spine. Stephanie paused as she looked about, at first. She saw nothing. But when she turned once more, she came face to face with Sheldon, the immortal that was with Orton and Vicky! "What do you want?" she demanded of him.

Sheldon smiled as he looked around, noticing her lack of help, or a certain vampire. "He left you? All alone?" he asked of her in a teasing tone.

Stephanie felt her heart racing in her chest. "What… do you want?" she demanded more sternly from him.

Sheldon looked her over, he licked his lips and breathed deeply, over and over again. "I cannot resist a warm meal, animals can only retain their heat for so long. Not to mention, humans are just more flavorful! It's a shame he left, now there's no one left to protect you!"

Stephanie turned and tried to run, she was close to Chris' house, but it was Chris who came to her. He stood on the porch when he saw Stephanie getting chased, without hesitation he leaped over and ran towards her. "CHRIS, RUN!" she screamed.

Chris leaped into the air. Stephanie fell to the ground and prepared for the worst when she heard a fierce growl. A wolf stood before her, and stared down Sheldon. It's lips curled as he gave a vicious snarl to the vampire, warning him not to step any closer. Sheldon backed away fearfully, Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes as Chris turned into a werewolf before her very eyes. But that wasn't the only surprise. Waiting for Sheldon in the woods was Vicky, her glare met that of Stephanie's eyes. If looks could kill, Stephanie knew she would be dead.

Her mind snapped back to the moment at hand, the large wolf turned to her slowly, Chris was about to change back when Sheldon decided he was going to try and strike Chris down. Vicky even emerged from the brush, ready to take down the young werewolf. But Chris wasn't alone. Snarls came from the forest. More wolves began to emerge. Snarling and snapping their jaws towards the vampires that dared to tread closer. One even turned back to their human form, a family friend of Chris, and Bret's niece Natalya. "Come on!" she called to the two vampires. "Try it!" she demanded they fight. But the vampires knew better, it was five against two. The odds not in their favor.

"Another time perhaps" Vicky said with a sneer on her face. "Just know you have sealed your fate in helping her!" The vampires rushed back to the woods and vanished. Stephanie was trying to catch her breath from the whole thing when Chris turned back to normal. His pants had torn from the transformation. He looked to Natalya.

"How did you know I was here?"

She snickered to the comment. "It's not hard" her look turned to Stephanie. "You have her scent all over you"

The other wolves turned back, Stephanie didn't know most of them. But were quickly introduced, Natalya's cousin David, and her friend Tyson. "We're called the Hart Foundation," she explained to Stephanie. "These woods are our territory" she paused when she noticed one of them hasn't changed back. "Well you just do it already!" she scolded.

Slowly, the wolf turned. Stephanie was stunned to see Edge was one of them too!


	8. Chapter 8 the pack

Chapter 8- the pack

Stephanie was in shock as she shook all the way to Chris' house, she came in through the doors with Chris holding her up as the rest of the family went off to the stairs to change. Edge remained with her as she sat on the couch, their Uncle Bret was in the Kitchen with Droz. "You heard anything more out there Chris? Those damn vampires are trying to screw with us again" he called.

"Uncle Bret, now isn't a good time" Chris announced.

"Hell it is boy! You know damn well those vampires have been coming in droves since the McCallaways left! They think it's all fair game, we were here first!"

"Uncle Bret, really, it's not a good…"

"Edge? You mastered changing yet? You know I think I understand your problem…." Just then their Uncle Bret turned to peer into the living room, there he finally took notice of Stephanie sitting on the couch. He paused for a moment as he turned to the boys. "Damn it, why didn't anyone say we had… company?"

"We tried" muttered Chris and Edge. "And yes, I mastered it Uncle… at the least likely moment"

Bret looked to Stephanie before taking a seat. "What did you see today missy?"

Stephanie finally found her words as she told him she saw Chris transform in an instant the moment the vampires Shelton and Vicky tried to attack her. He nodded to her as David took over the conversation. "Uncle, they are the one killing the people in the forest, it's the same scent. I know it is!" he announced.

"We figured, the problem is, they are making it look like a wolf did it. You know what that means too, don't you?"

David looked to the ground with a sigh. "We can't turn at random," he whispered. "Damn, but how am I going to get to school now?"

Bret however turned his attention to Stephanie. "Well, now you know the truth about us, as you do about the McCallaways."

Stephanie nodded but also clued into a reason why they didn't like the McCallaways. "Is that the reason why there's a truce between the families? They feed off of animal blood, and could have fed off of some of your people by accident?"

Bret sneered. "Partly" he muttered lowly. "We just don't like blood suckers"

The room fell into an awkward silence, stranger for Stephanie since half of the men were almost naked. Their clothing had tore all about their bodies, strangely enough. Natalya was the most dressed of them all. She knew what Stephanie was thinking. "I like my clothing just so you know. But I make sure I am still decent when I change back, last thing I need are YouTube videos of me on the net" she growled lowly.

"All of you, get dressed. I need to talk with Stephanie" Uncle Bret ordered.

The group went up the stairs. Chris was reluctant to leave her side as he turned back half way from the steps. Bret glared at him to keep going. When he vanished from sight, his attention turned to Stephanie. "Now, I think you and your daddy need to have a little talk, before they start hunting wolves…."

Author's note.

Again, I am sorry for the delay, I have just been really absorbed into my vampire novel!


	9. Chapter 9 Maria's vision

Chapter 9- Maria's vision.

As the months passed, the McCallaway family endured a depressed vampire named Hunter. He refused to hunt for weeks on end, as he tried to come to terms that Stephanie was slowly forgetting about him. Kane in particular was most annoyed with him, and yet he knew he was party to blame for what had occurred. In secret. Kane vanished for days on end, returning back to the states every so often to spy on Stephanie.

He watched her grow closer and closer to Chris, but he could enter her mind and knew she was still thinking of Hunter. She had yet to forget him, it was a good sign. But Kane sneered to the idea that she was now in the arms of a werewolf, no doubt they have told her the history between vampires and the wolves. But he couldn't think of that now, instead he had to decide what should be done next. Proper channels state he is to leave Stephanie alone, but a crooked grin came over him. "Since when the hell do I follow the rules?" he muttered lowly to himself.

Kane began to think things through. He would wait for Stephanie to sleep before he would unleash his plan.

For nights, he stalked Stephanie, yet knew he was also being followed. He took in the scent of three others who trailed him. They were going to be a thorn in his side. He lured his stalkers to the woods where he turned and called them out. "I know you are following me! Come out!" he demanded.

Snarls where heard in the forest, as three wolves emerged from the shadows. Quickly they took human form as they surrounded Kane. "What the hell do you want with Stephanie? You bailed on her" Demanded Natalya.

Kane smirked to her and the others. "You're just pups"

"Shut it!" hissed David. "She asked you a question, what do you want with Stephanie?"

Kane stared down the three and told him he had his own reasons for returning, question was, why were they so interested in protecting Stephanie? "You three don't have anything in common with her, not to mention she isn't one of you! So what's your gain?"

"None of your concern" Natalya growled back. "If you want to keep what's left of your sorry excuse of a face. I suggest you leave"

"Big talk coming from the bitch"

Natalya's hand came across Kane's face, cutting him open and drawing out blood. Kane checked his wound as it healed quickly, but licked his fingers clean. "I've tasted my own blood before little one. The three of you should mind your own business. For now, I will leave. But I ain't going to be gone for long"

Kane took his leave, not before he smelt it in the air. The scent of Vicky and Shelton were strong in the area. They had returned despite Randy being killed at the hands of his family. But the smell he took in was thick with the smell of revenge. Trackers are able to pick up emotions along with the smell of their prey. He knew they had come back to spill Stephanie's blood. Kane knew that she was safe as long as the werewolves took interest in protecting her, for now, he would have to bide his time.

He returned to Italy within the night. Maria was worried the moment Kane came through the door. "Where have you been?" she demanded. She then sniffed his clothing. "Why do you smell like dog?"

Kane didn't answer her right away, instead he took a seat on the closes chair he could and sighed aloud. "I think we have a situation back home," he announced. "It's not going to be pretty"

Maria was worried. "Back home… you went back!?"

"Don't change the subject, something is going down" he announced. He told Maria he picked up the smell of both Vicky and Sheldon, they had returned to get revenge on Stephanie. But to make matters more complicated, the werewolves had taken interest in her.

Maria was stunned as she told Kane since he had left, Hunter was having visions of Stephanie when he slept. She was doing various activities and linked his mind to hers. "It's not a power, but I think their connection is that strong" she told him.

Kane began to have a sinking feeling over the whole thing, but he told Maria what was discussed would be kept between each other. Nothing more. Neither realized Maryse and Batista were eavesdropping on the stairs…


	10. Chapter 10 Stephanie’s leap of faith

Chapter 10- Stephanie's leap of faith.

It had been a while since Stephanie had an adrenaline rush, just so she could see Hunter's face once more. But her chance came when she went rock climbing with Chris and his family. The thrall of the climb allowed her to hear Hunter's voice in her mind, she could hear he was sad and missed her terribly. It's what she had always wanted to know.

She had spent the better part of the past few weeks trying to convince her dad that there were no wolves in the forest, they weren't the ones behind the deaths of the people who had been discovered. "Since when the hell did you become a tree hugger?" her father demanded.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said that Chris had told her about the forest, it wasn't a wolf's doing. "Dad think about it, a wolf wouldn't kill something and not eat it. The people you found had their necks torn open, but their bodies were in tact!" she explained.

"Don't matter, I think it's wolves and it needs to stop!" he announced.

Stephanie couldn't believe her own father, he was willing to make a mistake and blame animals (or werewolves) for the deaths of the people he had the displeasure of discovering. If only she could tell him the truth. But she knew if her father knew the truth about Hunter and Chris, no doubt she would be on a one way ticket to a crazy house. She begged him to wait and see if it was for certain the work of the forest animals. He said he would wait, but the tone he spoke to her with meant otherwise.

She joined Chris and his friends later in the day, in an instant she picked up tension among the group, Natalya in particular. She looked startled, scared even. But no one mentioned why.

Chris had decided to introduce Stephanie to a new activity. Cliff diving. It was the first time she had ever heard of doing such a thing, but at the same time she couldn't wait. The rush of it all would make her closer to Hunter than ever before, she would see him vividly and know how he is doing without her.

They spent hours, hiking to the cliffs were Chris explained there's only known to them. Apparently, cliff diving wasn't well accepted in town, not to mention the parents. And yet the idea of a new adventure excited her, she couldn't wait to take the plunge.

Meanwhile.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Kane? You know damn well you shouldn't be around people after the incident! Or are you so screwed in the head…" Kane was getting the third degree from Mr. McCallaway, and there was no sigh of him letting up. Kane tried to explain himself, yet every time his mouth opened the yelling would continue on. He sat and endured the verbal about as the others watched like kids from the stairs.

"Isn't it great when he gets in trouble" muttered Maryse who blew the whistle on him in the first place.

Batista wasn't certain. "I don't know, all he did was check on Stephanie. Why, is beyond me" he muttered back. No one however bothered to tell Hunter of Kane's little 'trip'.

In the Upstairs.

"All I want to know is what the hell is going on down stairs!" Hunter had been yelling at Maria for the past ten minutes, demanding to know what Kane was being scolded over. She tried to explain and fabricate a lie all at the same time. She stuttered over her words a few times as she nearly came across as a 'dumb blond' but then the words came.

"He went out when he wasn't suppose to, you know Kane, he was looking for something vicious to hunt. He was getting dangerously close to the zoo" Maria explained. She then paused as her mind froze, a vision was coming and Hunter knew it. He sat her down in the corner and waited for her to speak. Maria couldn't control the words from her mouth as she announced she could see Stephanie… and she was jumping off a cliff.

Hunter couldn't believe his own ears as Maria broke from the transe. "No… No she wouldn't do that! Maria, please tell me it wasn't a true vision!" Hunter begged.

It was the most real it had ever felt. She tried to tell Hunter, but he was already gone from the room. No one in the house saw him leave, slipping through the front doors and ran. Maria was quick to try and give chase but found she was too late. The whole family paused as they turned to her. "Maria, what's wrong? Was that Hunter?" Kane asked as he stood up off the couch.

"I had a vision again, it was Stephanie. She… jumped"

The room went dead silent as Kane turned to Mark, giving him a hard punch to the arm he announced. "Now whose the crazy one! I could have saved her life, but NO." he announced. "Damn it and I know where Hunter is going to go. We don't have much time!"

"What the hell makes you care about him all of a sudden?" Batista demanded.

"Judge me later when my foot is up your ass, we don't have much time, Hunter is going to do something stupid" Kane growled as he took hold of the house. Everyone had to spit up and find him before Hunter makes a terrible mistake. Kane told Mark to seek out the elders, his hunch was Hunter was going to try and join Stephanie.

"Wait, is she really?" asked Maryse.

"No, I overheard the wolves, they were taking her cliff diving…." Kane muttered. "But Hunter didn't know that, now did he?" his glare went Mark once more. The family said nothing as they went out to find him, before it was too late. Kane had to go back to the States, he needed to bring his proof….


	11. Chapter 11 the odd vistor

Chapter 11- The odd visitor.

"That was amazing!" Stephanie announced after her first leap off the cliff, she couldn't believe the rush she felt and the wind in her face. But, most importantly, she saw Hunter again. He was running from something or someone, unless her vision was just of him hunting. Either way, she got to see him again. But she felt a horrible pit in her stomach form. Something was wrong as she could feel a great sadness in the man she loves. Chris was curious and approached her to see if she felt alright.

"I know the first jump is always the odd one, but do you feel ok?" he questioned.

Her head nodded yes, she felt fine, but Hunter wasn't well at all. They continued on for most of the day of the cliff jumps, and yet Stephanie didn't feel any better, every time she felt Hunter in her heart and mind she knew something was drastically wrong.

By the time she hit the ground for the fifth time, Chris and his family tensed up and were growled towards a bush. Stephanie approached and yet was kept firmly behind Natalya. The trees moved and the vegetation was snapped and stringed as something vast approached them. No creature moved as Kane emerged from the woods. "Stephanie?" he asked aloud.

"I thought we told you to get lost!" growled Natalya.

"Wait, he's been here? Kane? What the hell are you doing? I thought you and the family moved away because of me!"

The big man rolled his eyes. "They moved because they thought I was going to kill you, so I go issues, but I am not here to talk about that. You have to come with me, right now!" he began to approach abruptly to the group. Natalya was ready to transform as was her cousin David.

"I am warning you," hissed Chris as he felt his own jaw begin to change and the teeth grew out.

"You don't get it, Hunter is trying to kill himself!" Kane yelled aloud at the pack. "If I don't get Stephanie to him before he does something stupid, his death will be on your hands, and trust me when I say this. I will avenge him" Kane warned, his attention turned to Stephanie. "You coming with me or not?"

Stephanie froze in thought. Hunter was going to kill himself? Why? Was it because of her? But her train of though shattered when Chris turned to face her, he begged Stephanie to stay with him. "You don't have to go, and I know what he had nearly done to you. Are you going to trust him?"

She remembered the night all too well. Kane charged at her the moment she cut her finger, smelling her fresh blood in the air and wanting to take it so badly from her body. But she saw the worry in his eyes. Hunter was in immediate danger, he came to her rescue before. It was time she returned the favor. "Chris, I have to" she whispered. "Not for him, but to repay a debt"

Stephanie broke through the pack's protective surrounding and cautiously approached Kane. She stood before the big man, trying to hide her fear from him. But he gave a small twisted smile to her. "Don't hide it, there's no point," he whispered. She scooped Stephanie into his arms and began to run through the forest. Despite his size and stature, he was faster than Hunter and only proved that farther when he ran across land and sea. Stephanie could only marvel, as everything became blurs of light, yet when he ran across the water. She couldn't help but be impressed as the water mystified against her face. Not even Hunter had done such a thing, and yet Kane could.

When they reached solid land, Kane paused as he began to take in the town, trying to see if he was at the right place. "Where are we?" Stephanie asked.

"Not where we need to be, we have to get to Italy. Before it's too late"

In Italy.

Hunter knew what he had to do, so he could see Stephanie again. That was, if he qualified to be with her in the after life. Many things had occurred in his life, many he hasn't been proud of. But ever since he met Stephanie, she gave him a reason to live. As he stood before the solid oak gates of the great temple of the immortals, he pondered over his thoughts once more, to ensure he was going to do the right thing. Just as he reached for the handle, he heard a voice. "HUNTER!" It was Mark calling out to him.

"It's too late! It's already been arranged!" Hunter yelled back at him.

Mark froze as he stared at his young immortal son. He was stripped of his garments and wore only his jeans, as tradition in the vampire law, they are stripped of everything from the waist up to ensure a proper tearing of the limb would occur. "You don't have to do this, Stephanie ain't dead!"

"Don't try and talk me out of this now old man. I know, I heard Maria!"

"She's not dead Hunter!" he kept protesting and begged him to wait until Kane returned. Hunter however shook his head as he pushed open the doors and walked into the room. Mark was quick to follow as he found himself standing before the council of vampires. Elder that not even Mark had seen, but they are the ones who pull the strings.

"Hunter McCallaway" called out the head vampire. He stood tall and stared down the young immortal. Over twenty thousand years on Mark, he was the oldest immortal alive.

"Shawn, he's not right in the head…" Mark called out.

"Silence!" demanded the elder. Shawn looked over Hunter once before he turned to the other immortals, viewed as vampire royalty among their people, their word was law. And yet Shawn stared at Mark oddly. "I am surprised you had returned Mark, you would be sitting here instead of me…"

Mark said nothing at first. "Shawn, don't let this boy get himself killed, he doesn't know where his head is right now!"

"And why does he want to die?" questioned another. He appeared young and yet he carried himself well. Created in the prime of his life, John Morrison asked the proper questions when one approaches the court.

"I don't want to live anymore, I have nothing to live for" Hunter explained lowly.

Morrison shrugged his shoulders. "We're heard worst explanations than that"

"Ooo remember the one that embarrassed himself in front of his own coven!" called one from across the table.

"Jeff…." Growled Shawn. "We're not here to discuss childish remarks" Shawn rolled his eyes as he turned to Mark. "Kids"

"Tell me about it" muttered Mark. The last two on the bench who had yet to speak a word were staring at Hunter with judgment in their eyes. The youngest, a woman named Kelly glared at Hunter with uncertainty. Besides Shawn was Jeff's blood brother, Matt. Created long before his sibling though, Matt kept up with the workings of his immortal brethren, sitting in on trials, most of the time. It was he and Shawn who carried out death sentences.

"We have heard your argument Hunter McCallaway, and we see no wrong in fulfilling the request that your life end here, at our hands…." Shawn announced.

Chapter 10- Stephanie's leap of faith.

It had been a while since Stephanie had an adrenaline rush, just so she could see Hunter's face once more. But her chance came when she went rock climbing with Chris and his family. The thrall of the climb allowed her to hear Hunter's voice in her mind, she could hear he was sad and missed her terribly. It's what she had always wanted to know.

She had spent the better part of the past few weeks trying to convince her dad that there were no wolves in the forest, they weren't the ones behind the deaths of the people who had been discovered. "Since when the hell did you become a tree hugger?" her father demanded.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said that Chris had told her about the forest, it wasn't a wolf's doing. "Dad think about it, a wolf wouldn't kill something and not eat it. The people you found had their necks torn open, but their bodies were in tact!" she explained.

"Don't matter, I think it's wolves and it needs to stop!" he announced.

Stephanie couldn't believe her own father, he was willing to make a mistake and blame animals (or werewolves) for the deaths of the people he had the displeasure of discovering. If only she could tell him the truth. But she knew if her father knew the truth about Hunter and Chris, no doubt she would be on a one way ticket to a crazy house. She begged him to wait and see if it was for certain the work of the forest animals. He said he would wait, but the tone he spoke to her with meant otherwise.

She joined Chris and his friends later in the day, in an instant she picked up tension among the group, Natalya in particular. She looked startled, scared even. But no one mentioned why.

Chris had decided to introduce Stephanie to a new activity. Cliff diving. It was the first time she had ever heard of doing such a thing, but at the same time she couldn't wait. The rush of it all would make her closer to Hunter than ever before, she would see him vividly and know how he is doing without her.

They spent hours, hiking to the cliffs were Chris explained there's only known to them. Apparently, cliff diving wasn't well accepted in town, not to mention the parents. And yet the idea of a new adventure excited her, she couldn't wait to take the plunge.

Meanwhile.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Kane? You know damn well you shouldn't be around people after the incident! Or are you so screwed in the head…" Kane was getting the third degree from Mr. McCallaway, and there was no sigh of him letting up. Kane tried to explain himself, yet every time his mouth opened the yelling would continue on. He sat and endured the verbal about as the others watched like kids from the stairs.

"Isn't it great when he gets in trouble" muttered Maryse who blew the whistle on him in the first place.

Batista wasn't certain. "I don't know, all he did was check on Stephanie. Why, is beyond me" he muttered back. No one however bothered to tell Hunter of Kane's little 'trip'.

In the Upstairs.

"All I want to know is what the hell is going on down stairs!" Hunter had been yelling at Maria for the past ten minutes, demanding to know what Kane was being scolded over. She tried to explain and fabricate a lie all at the same time. She stuttered over her words a few times as she nearly came across as a 'dumb blond' but then the words came.

"He went out when he wasn't suppose to, you know Kane, he was looking for something vicious to hunt. He was getting dangerously close to the zoo" Maria explained. She then paused as her mind froze, a vision was coming and Hunter knew it. He sat her down in the corner and waited for her to speak. Maria couldn't control the words from her mouth as she announced she could see Stephanie… and she was jumping off a cliff.

Hunter couldn't believe his own ears as Maria broke from the transe. "No… No she wouldn't do that! Maria, please tell me it wasn't a true vision!" Hunter begged.

It was the most real it had ever felt. She tried to tell Hunter, but he was already gone from the room. No one in the house saw him leave, slipping through the front doors and ran. Maria was quick to try and give chase but found she was too late. The whole family paused as they turned to her. "Maria, what's wrong? Was that Hunter?" Kane asked as he stood up off the couch.

"I had a vision again, it was Stephanie. She… jumped"

The room went dead silent as Kane turned to Mark, giving him a hard punch to the arm he announced. "Now whose the crazy one! I could have saved her life, but NO." he announced. "Damn it and I know where Hunter is going to go. We don't have much time!"

"What the hell makes you care about him all of a sudden?" Batista demanded.

"Judge me later when my foot is up your ass, we don't have much time, Hunter is going to do something stupid" Kane growled as he took hold of the house. Everyone had to spit up and find him before Hunter makes a terrible mistake. Kane told Mark to seek out the elders, his hunch was Hunter was going to try and join Stephanie.

"Wait, is she really?" asked Maryse.

"No, I overheard the wolves, they were taking her cliff diving…." Kane muttered. "But Hunter didn't know that, now did he?" his glare went Mark once more. The family said nothing as they went out to find him, before it was too late. Kane had to go back to the States, he needed to bring his proof….


	12. Chapter 12 Time

Chapter 12- Time

Kane had rushed himself and Stephanie to Rome, although mortals gathered there for their own religious celebrations and trials, it was where the vampires also gathered. He arrived just as he sensed other immortals drawing in on a single location. "Oh crap!" he growled and tried to run faster. He the crowds grew thicker and thicker, soon it was impossible to get through.

"Kane! Kane!" He turned and saw Maria with Batista, making their way through the masses. "Kane, Hunter's inside! They're going to kill him!"

"I know! We got to get through" he snapped back, but then he smiled as he turned to Batista. "You still remember how we played football?"

Dave smiled back. "Who could forget!"

Maria went to Stephanie's side and took hold of her hands. Warning her to be read for when the boys move, they had to follow quickly.

Inside.

"Hunter, listen to me, don't do this" Mark protested. "She's alive, what Maria saw was her cliff diving! Kane told me…."

"How would Kane know anything?" Hunter snapped back.

Mark paused as he confessed to Hunter that Kane had been going back to the states in secret. He was keeping an eye on Stephanie, but knowing him, there was an alternative motive he had. Hunter still refused to believe a word as the vampires were ready for the ceremony. Shawn had chosen Matt, Jeff and Kelly to assist in the slaying. They were not out to punish Hunter, they just wanted to make the death as quick as possible for him.

Hunter approached them as he laid out on the table, he felt Matt grab his one arm, Kelly took the other. Jeff was anchored down holding his legs in a vice like grip as Shawn stood before him. "Last chance young one. You still wish death?"

Hunter nearly answered until the solid oak doors blew off the hinges. Batista and Kane came crashing through the door and landed hard on the ground. Both men brushed themselves off as they noticed the whole room suddenly became focused on them. "Uh… I can fix that… I think" Batista muttered as he stared down at the shattered door.

Coming in behind them was Maria with Stephanie. Hunter had to do a double take when he saw Stephanie alive. He pulled out of the grips of the vampires and rushed to her side. His hand came onto her face gently, just to be sure he saw her and it wasn't a figment of his imagination. "Stephanie…." He whispered tearfully until he pulled her into his arms.

However the room was in whispers, as Mark knew they were going to get into trouble. "Wait!" shouted Shawn.

Hunter and Stephanie paused as they turned to the vampire elder. "She knows of our existences? Mark… you let a mortal know?"

Mark was silent as Batista was quick to speak up. "Well it was Hunter's fault when he saved her life and all, you know how boys get around his age. I mean it's nothing that he won't grow out of…."

"Dave, shut up," growled Kane.

Shawn however looked to his fellow immortals. "Alumni, what say you to this breech? The girl knows of our existence now. As law dictates there are but two options. One, she is killed. Two… she is turned" Shawn announced.

"Wait, you can't!" Hunter protested. "She has caused no danger for us when we lived in the States, she didn't tell anyone of our true nature! You can't do this to her!"

"It is decided for it is law! I advise you now, the transformation must be done soon, if not… We will finish what we started with you… and she can join you" Shawn warned.

Hunter felt his soul had been crushed and wished he still laid on the table. Yet he was ushered out of the room by Mark and Kane. They went back to their Italian home, Kane however offered to take Stephanie back to the states.

It was a silent journey until Kane stood at her house with Stephanie in his arms. She felt rather awkward about it, dazed even. "Sorry, I expected Hunter to be the one that carried me home" she explained. Kane gave a nod and turned to leave. "Wait!" she called.

Slowly, he turned back at her. "What's going to happen now?" she asked.

A half smile came over the large vampire's face. "Well, one of two things. I get a sister in law. Or I bury a sibling. Either way, it's going to make for interesting dinner conversation" He vanished before Stephanie could ask anything more of Kane. She went inside to where her father awaited her.

"And where the hell have you been?" he demanded. Looking to the clocks, Stephanie didn't realize she had been gone for hours on end. It was two in the morning.

"Sorry, I got distracted…"

"For six hours?" he demanded of her. Her father rolled his eyes to her and went off to bed. He waited up all night for Stephanie, and now she was home, he could rest at ease.

Stephanie however lay awake in bed, the voice of the elder vampire echoed her mind. "Either she's turned…. Or killed…" she began to think. She knew however that Hunter wouldn't let her die. Would he? He fought tooth and nail for her to never be turned into a vampire like he was, but now that her life was in danger if she didn't. Would he have the heart to go through with it?


	13. Chapter 13 the family meeting END

Chapter 13- The family meeting.

Within the week, Stephanie found that the McCallaways had moved back to the states, in the same house. She had been called to an important meeting among the McCallaway family, but first she had other business to attend to. She drove to Chris' house to tell him she was ok and unharmed. He wasn't certain about it until he inspected her neck. "I don't trust them Stephanie, that big guy was going to bite you, he has intent! I could smell it on him!"

"Chris, I am not hurt, really. I had to go and help him. Hunter was going to kill himself because he thought I was dead" she explained.

Chris gave a sneer to her as she mentioned the vampire's name. "So, now what?" he asked as he found himself leaning against the doorway. "The family is back and we still have issues with those that tried to attack you. Not to mention, what's going to become of us?"

Steph couldn't deny her feelings for Chris, he had been there for her since Hunter left, as well as protected her from Vicky and Shelton. But she still had feelings for Hunter, but she felt just as strong towards Chris. She kept her lips close on the incident in Rome, where the vampires passed a ruling. She is either turned into a vampire or she will be killed.

"I got to go" she whispered.

The young Canadian sighed aloud, knowing her tone all to well. She was going to see him. "I figured" he muttered. "I pray you know what you're doing"

As the door closed, Stephanie began to think long and hard about the option of becoming immortal like the McCallaways. But she then considered another option, could she be turned into a werewolf like Chris? But the thought quickly left her mind as she drove to the McCallaway house. She was welcomed in with open arms as Dave answered the door. He brought her into the living room and sat her down. The rest of the family soon joined them. Mr. McCallaway took the floor.

"You understand why we brought you here?" he asked of Stephanie.

She nodded. "I assume it's what is to be done about me," she explained.

He nodded to her as he looked around the room, starting off with Michelle. "You have always been part of the family, ever since Hunter brought you home. From the moment I saw you two lock eyes. I knew he loved you. I vote yes"

Next was Batista who explained that Stephanie had been living with them now more than her own father and voted yes as well. Mayrse gave a sneer, yet smiled at the last moment. "I much rather deal with you as an immortal, than hear Hunter whine for the rest of his immortal life. Yes" she announced.

Hunter however was dead set against it. He tried to explain there had to have been another way out of it, but Mr. McCallaway explained there as no way around it. He knew the vampire laws inside and out, and had there been a loophole for Stephanie, it would had been invoked. "Needless to say, my answer is yes"

Everyone's attention turned to Kane who stood at the far end of the room. His back remained against the wall as he looked to Stephanie and the others. "It was my fault this all happened" he muttered. "But as I look back at it now, I think it worked out for the best. Hunter needs you, and I had been spying on you when we came to Italy. I was going to turn you myself"

The room was rather startled to his confession, even Stephanie. But it explained how Natalya, Dave and Tyson were so tense when Kane appeared. He began to walk more and more towards her and announced that he would turn her before the Alumni come knocking on the door. But the choice is left to you Stephanie, for I say yes to turning you"

The room fell silent as Hunter announced it was a lot for her to digest and she needed time to consider it, gently he took hold of her hand a pulled her out of the house to the backyard. He sat her down as he gazed into her eyes. The words wouldn't come to him as he stumbled to find them. "Stephanie, I want you to have he option of being turned or not. You can let Kane do it. Or… when you get your degree. I will marry you, and turn you myself" he said.

The words were lost in her throat as Stephanie couldn't believe her own ears. Hunter, was proposing to her. "What say you Stephanie?"

Yet the moment she looked into his eyes, she saw Chris staring back at her. Her mouth fell dry as she choked out. "I don't know"…

The end, for now!

(author's note) Again I am very sorry for the delay in this story. I have been working hard on a vampire novel that I am try to polish up for publishing. Rewrites for that have gotten harder!

I hope to have new stories up soon, as I have a particularly funny idea….


End file.
